


Help

by Kinyve



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A/B/O, Awkward, Fluff, M/M, handjobs, i dont know how to write nfsw, might rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro's got Mahiru  pinned down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Mahiru was panicking, despite the hands on either side of his head not posing any threats and Kuro's face not showing signs of anger, he was panicking.

A while ago, Kuro was acting okay; he was looking lazy, not willing to coperate and glared at everything that passed his way.

Well, the problem is, that was a while ago.

Now he has a partly-sulking and predatory Kuro pinning him unto futon, looking like Mahiru had just slapped him square on the face.

Mahiru clears his throat, willing his shaking hands to lift up and touch Kuro on the cheek. Kuro preens and turns his head to nuzzle it. "Uh, are you OK?" He questions gently, watching the way Kuro leant into his touch. The alpha doesn't answer and continues staring at him, his eyes piercing through Mahiru's resolve.

"Are you mad or something?" He continues, slipping his hand into his companion's hair and massaging his scalp gently. Kuro mutters something under his breath, nuzzling Mahiru's hands once more before leaning down, tracing after the contour of the brunette's arms and tucking his head between Mahiru's shoulder and chin.

Mahiru swallowed and felt Kuro's lips rest on his neck.

"K-Kuro." He tries to continue, "You, uh, still haven't answered my question."

There was a low grumble and Mahiru had to make sure it didn't sound like a growl.

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah. I mean, uh…" He pauses, hesitating to rest his hand on Kuro's head. "…you're acting weird."

"I'm sorry."

"I-It's fine."

It takes a minute for Kuro to reply, but when he does, his grip shifts to Mahiru's waist.

"Omega smell really feminine."

Mahiru splutters in embarrassment, punching Kuro lightly on the chest for the insensitive comment. "Jerk! You're lucky you alphas smell…" He trails off, the blush on his cheeks getting more vivid as he catches a whiff of Kuro's scent. "…spicy."

"Spicy?" Kuro murmurs, tilting his head slightly. "How is spicy a smell?"

"I-I don't know?! That's how you smell to me so--" Mahiru slaps his mouth shut when he realizes what he's just said. The alpha above him gives him a slight smirk, small enough to look invisible as he takes in Mahiru's stuttering.

"So I smell hot?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Kuro smiles, continuing his silent musings while staring into Mahiru's eyes. The brunette squirms under his gaze, flinching when Kuro presses his cheek against his and rubs gently, before lifting himself up cautiously. He hovers over Mahiru, his palms pressed unto the omega's sides, bracing himself.

"I-I mean, Sakuya used to wear cologne like that too…" He says awkwardly, masking his words and letting it slide off as a casual remark. Kuro watches in amusement as Mahiru crosses his arms despondently. "We both picked it for his birt--"

Mahiru hisses in surprise when Kuro's hands tighten up possessively.

Oh. He thinks. Wrong timing.

His uncle had warned him about alphas and their protective tendencies. Usually it was either Sakuya or Tsubaki that would cause Kuro's hackles to rise and tense, gently tugging Mahiru close to keep him in his sights as he waits for the two to pass.

But then, prior the comment, there was nothing of note that could've sent Kuro off. There was no possible reason for Kuro to just up and pin him down for confrontation.

So he got surprised when Kuro dragged him down unto the futons and placed both hands around him to trap him in place. He wasn't even that forceful about it. Kuro just tugged on his arms, let him sit down and proceeded to gently prod the brunette to lie down.

Now that Mahiru thinks about it, why did he even allow himself to get trapped under Kuro's clutches? With the alpha's hands preventing his escape from both sides, he can only stay put as Kuro stared him down.

"Mahiru." Kuro's soft voice interrupts his thoughts, sounding desperate. "You said you'd help me, right?" He blinks slowly, distracted. "Whatever happens, you'd be by my side?"

"Y-yeah." He smiles.

The alpha remained quiet, shifting to lean down once again.

"I'm in heat, Mahiru."

Mahiru takes a second for his words to sink in. And then another one, and then another one…

"Wh--" He starts, his face flaring red in one go. "Wh--Wh--Wh--Wh--"

Kuro hums, looking exasperated. "I knew you'd react like this." He collapses on top of the brunette, waiting the impending freak out the omega will probably do. "So troublesome."

"Wh-What am I supposed to do…?" Mahiru's voice wavers, causing Kuro's ears to perk up at the unexpected, and rather anti-climactic, question from the omega.

"Mahiru?"

The brunette heaves a shaky sigh, face red as he faces Kuro with slight hesitation. "What am I supposed to do t-to help?"

* * *

 

"K-Kuro, this is weird."

The alpha doesn't reply, only tugging him close and kissing his neck lovingly.

Mahiru sat on his lap, eyes closed and head turned to hide himself within Kuro's long, blue hair. Kuro had one hand gripping his other, while the opposite snaked around Mahiru's waist, holding his own…shaft. He moved slowly, pumping as gingerly as he could as the brunette struggled not to look.

He didn't know what kind of help he was providing as Kuro continued to pleasure himself, but as long as he felt comfortable in doing so…

God, he spoils him too much.

He yelps when Kuro grunts near his ear.

"Sorry, Mahi…" Kuro mutters, peering up at him with dark eyes. "It's real awkward for you to do this…" He says lowly, almost growling it out. Mahiru shivers, a mandatory thing for him to do in a presence of an alpha in rut. He whines and grips Kuro's hand harder when he feels his hands move.

He unconsciously moves his hips, it doesn't go unnoticed by Kuro but he leaves him be. Kuro kisses him on the cheek and tugs him tighter into his embrace, letting the brunette fall limp on him. Mahiru joined him in his incessant moaning; feeling the way the brunette would tense when he'd shift a little to press his mouth on the smooth shoulder of the omega.

Mahiru let out a long and lewd whine as his hands brush against the clothed erection he sported, blushing right after and apologizing to him just as he does. "I-Ignore me…" He chokes out, ducking into his shoulder to hide from Kuro. "J-Just go on and…do yours."

Kuro felt the familiar burn of arousal in his stomach, and he tugged faster, aware that Mahiru was struggling to control himself as well.

"K-Kuro…" He whines once more, feeling the way Kuro rubbed faster and how his grip tightened considerably on his hands. "I-I feel weird."

The alpha chuckled breathlessly, "Don't tell me you're actually going to come from this?" He asks, smiling at the way Mahiru squirmed out of discomfort and confusion. "I'm not even touching you."

"B-But…"

"It's my voice?"

Mahiru nods weakly, opening his eyes slowly as Kuro kissed his neck. "You're close to my ear and I can hear you…r-really clearly."

"Wow. That's really erotic." He states. Not minding the fact that it is one bit.

"Y-You’re the one who's--Ah!" Mahiru gasps, any form of complaint lost as he feels Kuro lick down his chin. "K-Kuro!!" He moans out, surprised at the sudden gesture. "That was mean!"

"Mmhm." He hums, moaning as he approaches his climax.

He's stunned when Mahiru kisses him square on the mouth, effectively raising his arousal levels off the roof. He lets his resolve crumble against Mahiru's soft lips and pries the brunette's lips open with his tongue. The omega's protests dissolve into moans and lewd noises as Kuro sucks on his tongue, desperate to feel more of Mahiru.

He finishes with a guttural moan into the brunette's mouth, gripping the omega tightly as he slows the kiss down. He eventually pulls away, saliva leaving a trail between their lips. Mahiru pants, out of breath from Kuro's ravishing while the alpha lets him recover from his high. His hands feel sticky, but he feels obliged to check whether Mahiru was fine.

"Kuro…"

Kuro smiles, licking the saliva running down Mahiru's chin and eventually sucking on the brunette's lower lip before kissing him deeply one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> im new to porn


End file.
